


【全职】【all叶】吃我大师球呀

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 2





	【全职】【all叶】吃我大师球呀

H市的夏天真是燥，聒噪的蝉鸣透过房间简陋的绿纱窗透进来，直到日头半落也不消停。  
叶修和苏沐秋并排挤在一张狭小的桌子上，这张小桌子上并排摆了两台电脑。电脑是两个少年自己组装的，也不讲究，桌子上盘虬交错的电源线像是蛛网一样。  
“真热啊。”其中一台电脑屏幕上跳出“荣耀”两个大字，叶修把自己身子重重往座椅靠背上一砸，掀起上衣下摆开始扇风，露出一块嫩白的肚皮和半截柔韧的腰线。  
“沐橙不在，她说今天去同学家玩，不回来了，你想脱就脱呗。”  
坐在叶修旁边的少年睨了他一眼，手上灵活的操作着。  
“我说，你就不热么？”  
叶修也不矫情，脱掉上身的T恤顺手往床上一扔，把自己整个摊在凉席上。  
室内空间狭小，电脑桌就摆在床头，叶修横躺在床上，伸开腿就能碰到苏沐秋裸着的半截小腿。  
“沐秋，你身上怎么这么凉？”和小火炉一样的叶修不一样，苏沐秋的皮肤一直是凉凉的触感，叶修两只脚夹住他一根小腿舍不得拿开。  
苏沐秋正蹲点准备拾荒，眼前这个人手上有个稀罕的橙武可以拿来做千机伞的研究，苏沐秋想要好久了，所以没理会叶修，任他瞎闹。  
叶修抬腿，脚趾从苏沐秋的小腿一直钻到他短裤边缘，最后踩在对方两腿之间某个不可说的部位。  
然后他的脚被一只手握住了。  
“别闹。”苏沐秋说。  
“你是不是性冷感啊？”叶修支起上身，看着苏沐秋似笑非笑，勾起的嘴唇已经初见嘲讽脸的雏形，“哎你别挠。”  
苏沐秋拾到橙武，点击下线后转头来收拾这个不消停一直在作怪的人。他抓住叶修两只脚挠他脚心。  
叶修的脚很漂亮，像他的手一样。很白，足弓画出一道明显又优美的曲线，整只脚痩瘦的却有五个圆润可爱的脚趾。  
苏沐秋捏着叶修的脚，看着坦荡荡裸着上半身的叶修觉得喉咙有些发燥。  
“我是不是性冷感你还不知道啊。”  
苏沐秋站起身来，上身整个笼罩在叶修身上，一双手顺着叶修的脚趾抚摸到大腿，然后顺畅的钻进对方的短裤里，直到摸到内裤边缘。  
叶修平躺着，睁着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看他，脸上还有刚刚在凉席上硌出的印子。  
苏沐秋把头埋的更低了一点，轻轻咬叶修的耳朵，叶修环抱住他的脖子，这段裸露的皮肤触感不像刚才他在苏沐秋腿上感受的那样干燥凉爽。苏沐秋身上开始发烫，颈子交叠的部位混杂着两个人的汗水。  
“沐橙不在。”苏沐秋在叶修耳边轻轻说。  
“恩。”夏夜的一声嘤咛是温柔的纵容。

苏沐秋抬起叶修两条腿，把它们盘在腰上，自己则直起身脱掉上衣。  
少年的身体不很健壮，但已经隐隐透出一种坚韧的力量，叶修不错眼的盯着苏沐秋，看一滴汗从他鬓角沿着脸颊留下来落到锁骨处的凹陷里。叶修喉结微动，咽了口唾液。  
“看什么呢？”苏沐秋笑，一只手隔着裤子揉搓叶修的下身，不意外的看到那处地方颤颤巍巍立了起来。十七八岁的年纪，正是欲望强烈的时候。  
叶修有点羞窘，毛手毛脚的去扯苏沐秋的裤子，苏沐秋一时不查，内裤和外裤一起被扯了个精光，半挺的器物戳在叶修软软的肚子上。  
“别急。”苏沐秋拍了下叶修的臀部，用手托起来，回敬似的把叶修也脱了个光。  
两个裸裎相对的少年抱在一起接吻，腿脚勾缠在一起像是双生的藤蔓。  
“你到底会不会做？”叶修被一个长吻吻得头昏脑涨，他用力推开苏沐秋的头，气喘吁吁道。两个人对互相抚慰已经很熟悉，但到底还没有做到最后一步。  
“让你舒服就是了。”苏沐秋对叶修的怀疑不以为意，凑上去继续啃叶修的嘴唇，像是吃不够似的，右手同时顺着叶修的腰线转到丰润的臀线，没入幽深的沟壑，在某个还紧闭着的入口处戳弄了几下。  
苏沐秋从掀开床头的垫子，从里面摸出一管润滑剂，挤在手上试探性的往叶修身体里戳。  
“我靠，苏沐秋你什么时候买的。”  
叶修嗓音里有细微的颤抖，连谴责都显得气势不足。他努力适应着苏沐秋在探进他身体里的两根手指。  
“受的了么？不行我拿出来。”苏沐秋哄着，脸上带了丝别扭和羞赧，“买了有段时间了。”  
“别动。”叶修胸脯起伏，“别拿出去了，你慢点来。”  
叶修侧着头承受，半眯发红的眼尾让人很想尝一口，事实上苏沐秋也这么做了。  
扩张到三指，苏沐秋把叶修抱起来，让他跨坐在自己大腿上。叶修垂着头趴在他肩膀上，双手握住苏沐秋完全硬起的部位胡乱撸了两把，沾了一手粘液。  
苏沐秋呼吸粗重了起来。  
他握着叶修的腰，引导他半撑起大腿，微微翕动的穴口对准肉刃一点点坐下去。  
叶修环抱着苏沐秋的肩膀，在他看不见的地方蹭掉几滴眼泪。  
疼自然是疼的，苏沐秋再怎么小心也是个只有理论知识实践经验为零的初哥，刚进入的时候两个人只是凭着本能在互相索求，叶修疼极了就咬苏沐秋的肩膀，两个人胡乱做着爱，竟也慢慢的找到了节奏，身体交缠，两人胸前的乳粒也互相摩挲抚慰着。  
一浪高过一浪的快感中，叶修泄了出来，紧接着伴随着苏沐秋的喘息，一股同样灼热的液体灌进了他的身体。

“热死了，快从我身上起开。”做完叶修倒在床上，腿根还颤抖着，无力收紧的穴口流出暧昧的液体，有气无力的推仍旧赖在他身上不起来的苏沐秋。  
刚摆脱初哥身份的两个少年都有些脸红，叶修嘴上嫌弃但心底的满足让他任由苏沐秋抱着不撒手。  
“我去给你烧水，一会洗个澡好不好？”抱了一会后苏沐秋支起身子拨弄叶修的头发。   
“嗯。”叶修迷迷糊糊的回应，鼻音像带了钩子，又像只撒娇的猫。

收拾好一切，苏沐秋环抱着早已睡的迷迷糊糊的叶修，嘴角带笑的听蝉鸣。入夜后的蝉鸣声仿佛小了很多，不知是不是在为两个少年掩藏这场发生在十七岁夏夜里的秘密情事。

Fin


End file.
